


Cab Cuddles

by seetizen



Series: Grester (30 Day OTP Challenge) [2]
Category: chester see - Fandom, grace helbig - Fandom, grester, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seetizen/pseuds/seetizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Chester and Grace share a cab back from the airport...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cab Cuddles

Jesus, recently her life had felt like endless flights. It wasn’t that she was getting tired of the No Filter shows, just that it was hard winding down when she was constantly surrounded by people. Mamrie had left DC the day before, but Grace had needed to stay for a book meeting, before leaving at 1am for her flight back to L.A. It felt good to be going home. She picked up her backpack at the conveyor belt, feeling her phone vibrate, showing a text from Mamrie;  
“Sorry hun, somethings come up - sent chester to get you, front of the terminal x”

Grace groaned slightly, she wasn’t wearing any makeup and her sweats had been on since the morning and she generally just felt like a mess. Nevertheless, she pulled up her backpack and made her way to the exit. Walking through the glass doors she saw Chester, wearing his staple button-down white shirt and a sheepish grin. His hands were clasping a steaming Costa cup, he raised one from it in a little wave. She looked down, hiding her own grin that had escaped. Closing the distance, he walked forward and gave her a one-armed hug, that was slightly awkward but still nice.  
“Hi, Grace.”  
“Hi, Chester.”  
They smiled at each other for a second, then Chester held out the coffee.  
“Lifesaver.” she said, taking it gratefully, savouring the warmth. They started walking through the doors, he asked all about her trip, and she filled him in. Conversation was easy between them, and when she had run out of anecdotes about the DC show she asked about how things had been going for him as they walked past a queue of taxis to the car.  
“Written a few more songs,” he coughed slightly, “Been busy, not as busy as you of course but - what?” He stopped and pointed to his car parked on the sidewalk. “I got wheel clamped!” And indeed his car was sporting a lovely bright yellow robotic looking clamp.  
“Aw, Chester I’m sorry-" Grace started.  
“No it’s hardly your fault! There's the sign there, I completely missed it. Here -“ he picked up the slip of paper of the windshield and placed his hand on her waist, guiding towards the nearest taxi. He jumped in, speaking to the cab driver then turned around and held out his hand. Grace reached for it and Chester laughed heartily.  
"I meant for your luggage, but that's okay too." He pulled her into the cab and they settled into the back seat as the cab pulled away. She rested her head on the windowledge, and watched the orbs of light flash as they passed the streetlights in the still semi-dark morning. She caught Chester's reflection in the window, he too was gazing out into the street.

"Pretty in the morning." Chester said quietly.  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Am I boring you?”  
“No…keep talking.” She said scooting, closer as he started telling her a story about being woken up by Mamrie's call just after 2am, she'd had some arrangement with Flula and....

....And at some point she must have drifted off, as she heard the cab driver call to them from the front. She raised her head, and felt her stomach drop when she realised she’d lifted it off Chester’s shoulder and that he had had his arms wrapped around her. She broke free, and saw Chester start to fidget. Had he slept through it? No, that was impossible, how else would his arms-?

“Okay," Grace said, interrupting her own train of thoughts. "I - I should go, sorry again about the car” - she handed a twenty to the cab driver - “Long day, wheee-“ She fumbled for the door handle, it took her three tries to get it open, “I’ll text you? Or, y’know, whatever, ow”- she bumped her head on the roof as she ducked out the cab, feeling her cheeks flush.

Chester was looking more and more bemused, was she rambling? Probably.

“Okay,” she said pulling on her backpack, “Bye, Chester.”  
He smiled groggily, she could tell he wasn't fully awake yet.  
"Bye, Grace."

She turned round, and felt her phone vibrate again in her pocket. It was Mamrie, apologising profusely about not being able to pick her up. As Mamrie spoke, Grace just smiled to herself. She hated to admit it, but she was falling in love with Chester See.

**Author's Note:**

> So there won't really be any routine as to when I upload these, just when they're done I guess. :)


End file.
